


Places

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the bleach anon meme. Anonymous, what is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places

Ichigo had felt restless for _days_ now. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but there was something going on that he wasn't sure he liked. He lay in bed, tossing and turning. He felt too hot, and kind of annoyed for no reason. Finally, he kicked the sheets off and sat up.

He almost _jumped_ when he figured out what the problem was.

"You...you can't be here, you only exist in-"

"In your mind, _your Majesty_?" came the words, as loud and tangible in the room as they ever had been in Ichigo's inner world. And there could be no mistaking it - the Hollow was _actually standing in his room_. Physically standing there.

"_You can't be here_," Ichigo repeated, unable to process what was going on.

The Hollow laughed, and the echo of it sounded more like screaming than like actual laughter. Ichigo felt goosebumps crawl across his skin. He wanted, more than anything, to deny that this was even _possible_, but the sound of that laughter made it harder to do that.

"Cat got your tongue, King?" the Hollow asked, taking a step toward the bed. Ichigo glared at the pale version of himself, but that didn't keep the other from moving closer. And the closer he got, the clearer Ichigo could see him. His yellow eyes were sharp in the darkness, filled with something Ichigo couldn't place. Whatever it was, he sure as hell didn't like it.

"Get the fuck out of my room," Ichigo said, trying to assert some authority over the situation. His voice betrayed him, however, and wavered.

The Hollow laughed again. "That the best ya got? What a weak-ass King you turned out to be. Look at you, sittin' there gaping at me like you seen a _ghost_." He kept advancing toward Ichigo, mouth running all the while, talking from behind his maniac grin, "Seems to me like you're still _scared_, King. What the hell kinda King is scared of his _subjects_? Y'know, I been watchin' you awhile now. Remember what I told you. _The second you start to slip..._" The words trailed off, and Ichigo felt something knot itself in his stomach as the Hollow stood near the bed.

On instinct, the boy reached up as if to grab Zangetsu. It was a stupid thing to do, really. He could only use Zangetsu if he was outside his body. And right now, he obviously _wasn't_.

The Hollow took advantage of the movement. He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, letting his hand tighten enough to hurt.

"Still think you're just seein' things?" he hissed. "Anyway, can't you fucking _listen_? Even if you weren't in that body, you can't use the old man against me. When the hell are ya gonna learn? I _am_ Zangetsu."

Ichigo tried to wrench his arm away. "Liar. I beat you once."

"Beat me in your own mind, you mean," said the Hollow, unperturbed. He leaned down, leering at Ichigo the whole time.

Ichigo made the mistake of reaching up to push the other away from him, and ended up with his free wrist trapped, as well. The Hollow pushed harder, throwing Ichigo off balance and slamming him down into the mattress.

"Dontcha think it's time we traded places for awhile?"

Ichigo fought, but his human body was no match for his Hollow self. His arms were effectively pinned against the mattress, and the Hollow moved to straddle him, pinning his legs as well.

"Over my dead body," Ichigo shot, realizing only after he said it that he was in a position for that statement to mean so much more than he'd meant it to.

The Hollow just laughed. "You sure are dense, arentcha? I'm saying, isn't it time that _I_ was the one doing the riding for a change?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide and they locked with the Hollow's. Suddenly this made a disturbing amount of sense. He started to actually struggle harder.

"You don't really think you can throw me off, do ya, King? I'm a much better rider than you'll ever be," the Hollow scoffed.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, to say _anything_, to stop this from going any further. His words were cut off, much to his own shock, by the feel of the Hollow's mouth closing over his own. He struggled at first, but froze when the other's tongue found its way into his mouth.

He couldn't remember ever having _two tongues_ in his mouth. And it was kind of like suffocating. He couldn't take it, and tried to say something, tried to...

But moving his _own_ tongue didn't seem to be making the Hollow move away. And really, once he thought about it, moving his tongue in response didn't seem like the worst thing he could do.

When he finally realized that maybe it wasn't that bad, he managed to wrench his face away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The Hollow laughed, and Ichigo could almost _feel_ the lack of sanity there. "_Riding_ you," came the response, as if there could be no other answer in the world.

Ichigo's face paled and he fought harder, but in his normal human body, he was no match at all for the other version of himself. And the more he struggled, the more his body moved against his Hollow's body. He was sickened and slightly amazed when he felt their crotches grind together, half-hard cock against _entirely_ hard cock. That revelation made him freeze.

Their eyes met, and he realized that there wasn't going to be any easy way out of this.

And maybe...he didn't want a way out.

"You bastard," he said, almost growling the words. But there was no real malice there now.

The Hollow moved one hand and grabbed Ichigo's face. They were close enough that their lips were _almost_ meeting - but not quite.

"Always knew you were a slut, yer Majesty."

Ichigo tried to jerk away, but he felt heat scream through him in the worst way. No one had ever said something so _dirty_ to him. No one would probably have ever dreamed of calling him that.

"Fuck you," was all he could say.

The Cheshire cat grin returned to the Hollow's face, only there was more to it now. Heat and bloodlust and sadism and _desire_.

Ichigo realized what he had said about a fraction of a second too late. The Hollow's hand moved away from his face and trailed down his naked chest. Pale fingers found their way between their bodies and began rubbing him through his boxers. Ichigo's eyes closed, though he tried his best to keep them open, and he finally just turned his head away.

It was disgusting, that he was getting so hard from this. It was even more disgusting that his cock was starting to throb, starting to almost hurt, starting to drip pre-come...

It was only when the Hollow felt the fabric grow slightly damp near the head of the boy's cock that he pulled his hand away.

"Gonna fight me off now, King? Rather do it yerself? I can sit here and watch, if that's what you want."

Ichigo's eyes flew open again. He glared daggers up at the Hollow and opened his mouth to say something. He managed to close it again, however, finding whatever words came into his brain to be the wrong ones.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." There was triumph in those words, and Ichigo felt goosebumps crawl across his skin because of it.

The Hollow finally released his arms and sat up. He was still putting most of his weight _right_ on the boy's too-hard cock, and Ichigo groaned from behind his teeth. His hips rose to meet the other's as the Hollow rocked back against him.

Pale hands moved down and untied the black sash that held his kimono shut. It was easy enough to remove both that and the kosode underneath. His hands slid down and rested on Ichigo's chest. He'd noticed the boy's eyes on him. Even though Ichigo kept his head turned, his eyes betrayed him.

He found that he'd been caught looking and shut his eyes. He felt nails rake along his skin, stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

"Heh. For a King you sure do submit easy enough. I knew you would. You _want_ it. I can tell," the Hollow goaded.

"You don't have any clue what I want," Ichigo said, trying to sound angry and mostly failing.

The Hollow let his nails dig in too deep on one side, and Ichigo cried out. "HEY!"

His protests were met with nothing. No sign that the Hollow cared, or even that he'd _heard_. Instead came that flash of pain again, and Ichigo cried out louder and squirmed under the touch. Moving faster than Ichigo could really keep up with using his normal human sight, the Hollow had his own hakama _and_ Ichigo's boxers off. He moved down and ran his tongue along the red lines he'd made on the boy's skin.

Ichigo squirmed again, but the action was a little difference.

"You wanna bleed more, or you just wanna get it over with? It's gonna _hurt_. You may be the King, but that just means you can take it. Doesn't it?" The words were laced with too many things for Ichigo to catch all of them.

"I'm going to rip your fucking throat out for this," he said, hoarsely, embers burning in his eyes.

The sadistic madman grin returned, and so did the laughter. Ichigo _hated_ that laughter. "Yeah. Sure. But first, you're gonna scream your fucking head off."

Without warning, the Hollow pulled Ichigo's hips up and moved him, rolling him over onto his stomach. He spit into his hand and dropped his fingers down between Ichigo's cheeks and forced one finger past the boy's tight entrance. He didn't care much if it hurt, but if his _King_ was too tight, it would be a fucking nuisance.

Ichigo buried his face in the pillow and cried out, but didn't struggle away. White sparks shot across his vision and he heard the word from earlier scream through his brain.

_Slut_.

He moaned and felt his hips push back into the Hollow's hand. Almost obligingly, he felt another finger slip inside him. It _hurt_, but that didn't seem to matter that much. There were things that hurt much more than this.

Yeah. It was disgusting. But he was going to let it happen. He told himself he had no choice, that this sadistic bastard wasn't giving him a choice. It was easier to lay here and take it. It was _better_ this way.

_Better._

The Hollow didn't bother preparing him with a third finger. It wasn't that important. He wanted to hear his King _scream_, and that was much more likely if he took him with more force than was necessary.

There was no warning before he slammed himself into the boy beneath him. Ichigo had to bite down hard to swallow the scream, and he almost didn't succeed. One, two, three more of those thrusts, and he couldn't take it anymore. There was no pace here, nothing but _pain_ and _ripping_ and he was probably _bleeding_...

But his hips jerked up to meet the thrusts after that, and he buried his face deeper in the pillow so he could hardly breathe.

That wasn't good enough for the Hollow, though, and he jerked the boy's head up. He kept one pale hand fisted in Ichigo's hair and slammed into his body again and again.

"Scream for me, your _Majesty_. Scream for me so I know how much ya like it."

Ichigo obeyed. He had no choice, after all.

Finally, the Hollow let go of his hair and moved both his hands to his hips. It was easier to angle his thrusts that way. The white sparks returned as the Hollow's cock hit the boy's prostate, and he didn't bother burying his face in the pillow again.

One white hand snaked down and wrapped around Ichigo's cock. It only took another minute of the rough movement to make the boy come. His body tightened even more and the Hollow came right after him, making sure to let his nails dig in harder, making sure to slam into that tight heat _one more time_.

"Yer not half bad, slut," the Hollow whispered, harshly. Ichigo moaned something unintelligible in response. Anger tinged the words - if you could even call them words - but the Hollow just laughed.

He pulled out of the boy's body, roughly, and Ichigo heard that laughter scream around him again.

"Remember yer _place_, your Majesty, and maybe we'll have another riding lesson real soon."

Ichigo managed to gather his thoughts enough to look back over his shoulder, but there was no sign of the Hollow version of himself.

He might have thought he was dreaming, but being unable to walk the next day convinced him that it was real.

Yeah. It was disgusting. But he was already thinking about the proper fight he'd put up the next time. It was almost enough to make him grin. Almost.


End file.
